I Put a Spell On You
I Put a Spell On YouSpoilerTV - Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 28th June 2018 is the fourth episode of the second season of NBC's Midnight, Texas and the fourteenth episode of the series overall. Synopsis The Midnighters join forces to protect a newcomer in town. With Bobo still in danger, Fiji's forced to take desperate action to save him. Patience and Manfred bond over their relationship troubles.SpoilerTV - Midnight, Texas - Episode 2.04 - I Put a Spell On You Plot Cast Main *François Arnaud -as- Manfred Bernardo *Dylan Bruce -as- Bobo Winthrop *Parisa Fitz-Henley -as- Fiji Cavanaugh *Arielle Kebbel -as- Olivia Charity *Jason Lewis -as- Joe Strong *Peter Mensah -as- Lemuel Bridger Recurring Cast *Jaime Ray Newman -as- Patience Lucero *Joe Smith -as- Mr. Snuggly (voice only) Guest Starring *Rondi Reed -as- Grace Barrone *Sydney Wease -as- Mary Co-Starring *Rio Alexander -as- Django *Oscar Avila -as- Morgue Security Guard *Delilah Hanscum -as- 3 year old Mary *Keith Jardine -as- Duke *Denielle Fisher Johnson -as- Cop *Catharine E. Jones -as- Sheila Barrone *Jesse Phillips -as- Mike *Matthew Peterson -as- Bouncer Production Crew *'Director:' **Rob Greenlea *'Writer:' **Ken Hanes *'Executive Producers:' **Eric Charmelo **Nicole Snyder **David Janollari *'Consulting Producers:' **Charlaine Harris **Brynn Malone **Turi Meyer **Alfredo Septién *'Co-Executive Producer:' **Ken Hanes *'Producer:' **Christopher Markey *'Co-Producers:' **Stephen Welke **Deirdre Mangan *'Director of Photography:' **Mike Spragg Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional= I Put a Spell On You 204-01-Fiji-Bobo.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-02-Manfred-Patience.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-03-Manfred-Patience.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-04-Sheila-Baby-Lemuel.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-05-Sheila-Lemuel.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-06-Baby-Lemuel.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-07-Lemuel.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-08-Patience-Manfred-Bobo-Fiji-Baby.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-09-Patience-Manfred-Bobo-Fiji-Baby-Joe-Olivia-Lemuel.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-10-Patience-Manfred-Bobo-Fiji-Baby-Joe-Olivia-Lemuel.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-11-Manfred-Sheila.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-12-Joe-Lemuel-Manfred-Olivai-Fiji-Bobo-Patience.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-13-Olivia-Joe~Lemuel-Manfred-Fiji-Bobo-Patience.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-14-Olivia-Lemuel-Joe-Manfred-Fiji-Bobo-Patience.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-15-Lemuel-Manfred-Fiji-Bobo-Patience.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-16-Olivia-Joe.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-17-Joe.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-18-Lemuel.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-19-Manfred-Patience.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-20-Lemuel-Manfred-Patience.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-21-Manfred.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-22-Lemuel.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-23-Bobo.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-24-Mary~Olivia.jpg I Put a Spell On You 204-25-Manfred-Django.jpg |-|BTS Images= 6-25-18 BTS Rob Greenlea Instagram.jpg |-|Screencaps= MTX 204-001-Shelia.png MTX 204-002-Church.png MTX 204-003-Shelia.png MTX 204-004-Shelia.png MTX 204-005~Shelia.png MTX 204-006-Lemuel.png MTX 204-007-Lemuel.png MTX 204-008-Shelia.png MTX 204-009-Mary.png MTX 204-010-Manfred-Patience.png MTX 204-011-Manfred~Patience.png MTX 204-012-Fiji-Mary.png MTX 204-013-Joe.png MTX 204-014-Patience-Manfred-Bobo.png MTX 204-015-Manfred.png MTX 204-016~Manfred~Shelia-Patience-Bobo-Fiji-Olivia-Joe-Lemuel.png MTX 204-017-Mary.png MTX 204-018-Mary-Joe.png MTX 204-019-Joe~Mary-Olivia-Lemuel-Manfred-Fiji-Bobo-Patience.png MTX 204-020~Mary-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 204-021~Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 204-022-Olivia.png MTX 204-023-Fiji-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 204-024-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 204-025-Fiji-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 204-026-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 204-027-Bobo.png MTX 204-028-Bobo.png MTX 204-029-Fiji.png MTX 204-030-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 204-031-Manfred.png MTX 204-032-Patience.png MTX 204-033-Manfred.png MTX 204-034-Mike-Shelia~Patience.png MTX 204-035-Duke-Django.png MTX 204-036-Olivia-Mary.png MTX 204-037-Mary.png MTX 204-038-Olivia.png MTX 204-039-Mary~Olivia.png MTX 204-040-Mary-Olivia.png MTX 204-041-Mary.png MTX 204-042~Tincture~Fiji.png MTX 204-043-Fiji.png MTX 204-044-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 204-045-Bobo.png MTX 204-046~Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 204-047-Fiji~Bobo.png MTX 204-048-Manfred~Patience.png MTX 204-049~Manfred-Patience.png MTX 204-050-Manfred-Patience.png MTX 204-051-Duke.png MTX 204-052-Django.png MTX 204-053-Olivia.png MTX 204-054-Manfred.png MTX 204-055-Olivia.png MTX 204-056-Olivia.png MTX 204-057-Mary.png MTX 204-058-Mary-Duke.png MTX 204-059-Olivia~Manfred~Patience.png MTX 204-060-Mary~Olivia~Patience.png MTX 204-061-Mary~Olivia.png MTX 204-062~Mary-Olivia~Patience~Manfred.png MTX 204-063-Patience-Olivia~Mary.png MTX 204-064~Manfred-Joe.png MTX 204-065-Patience-Manfred-Joe.png MTX 204-066-Cop.png MTX 204-067-Joe~Django-Manfred-Cop.png MTX 204-068~Patience-Manfred.png MTX 204-069-Olivia-Mary-Lemuel.png MTX 204-070-Olivia-Mary~Lemuel.png MTX 204-071-Olivia.png MTX 204-072-Mary.png MTX 204-073~Mary-Olivia.png MTX 204-074~Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 204-075-Bobo~Fiji.png MTX 204-076-Fiji~Bobo.png MTX 204-077-Olivia.png MTX 204-078~Olivia-Fiji.png MTX 204-079~Olivia-Grace.png MTX 204-080-Mary.png MTX 204-081-Fiji-Olivia-Grace.png MTX 204-082-Olivia-Mary-Grace-Fiji.png MTX 204-083-Olivia.png MTX 204-084~Grace-Fiji.png MTX 204-085-Fiji-Olivia.png MTX 204-086-Office of Medical Examiner Roca Fria County.png MTX 204-087~Patience-Morgue Security Guard.png MTX 204-088-Patience.png MTX 204-089-Manfred.png MTX 204-090~Manfred-Django.png MTX 204-091~Manfred-Django.png MTX 204-092-Mary-Grace.png MTX 204-093-Olivia-Fiji.png MTX 204-094-Manfred.png MTX 204-095-Olivia-Fiji.png MTX 204-096-Grace-Mary.png MTX 204-097~Mary-Grace.png MTX 204-098-Mary-Mike.png MTX 204-099-Mary.png MTX 204-100~Patience-Lemuel-Joe-Manfred.png MTX 204-101-Joe-Olivia~Manfred.png MTX 204-102~Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 204-103-Fiji.png MTX 204-104~Manfred-Fiji.png MTX 204-105~Manfred-Bouncer.png MTX 204-106-Patience-Manfred.png MTX 204-107-Lemuel-Patience~Manfred~Bouncer.png MTX 204-108-Grace.png MTX 204-109-Supernaturals~Grace.png MTX 204-110-Lemuel-Manfred-Patience.png MTX 204-111-Manfred-Lemuel-Patience.png MTX 204-112-Lemuel-Patience.png MTX 204-113-Grace.png MTX 204-114-Demons.png MTX 204-115-Olivia-Joe.png MTX 204-116~Olivia-Joe.png MTX 204-117-Mary.png MTX 204-118-Grace.png MTX 204-119-Lemuel.png MTX 204-120~Olivia-Mary-Mike.png MTX 204-121-Grace.png MTX 204-122-Joe.png MTX 204-123-Olivia~Mary.png MTX 204-124~mary-Mike.png MTX 204-125~Olivia-Mary.png MTX 204-126-Patience-Manfred.png MTX 204-127-Patience.png MTX 204-128-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 204-129-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 204-130-Olivia.png MTX 204-131-Lemuel.png MTX 204-132-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 204-133-Manfred-Patience.png MTX 204-134~Patience-Manfred.png MTX 204-135-Patience-Manfred.png |-|Videos= Season 2, Episode 4 Supernaturals Held Captive - Midnight, Texas (Promo) Season 2, Episode 4 The Midnighters Find a Baby Weretiger - Midnight, Texas (Sneak Peek) An Unfightable Connection - Midnight, Texas (Episode Highlight) Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season Two